villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Standish (Assassin's Creed)
John Standish was the system administrator working at Abstergo Entertainment, a Sage and the main antagonist of the modern times in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. As the head of the IT department at Abstergo Entertainment's Montreal facility, John had access to all levels of security, and could control the building's various security and infrastructure systems. However, even with this access, he used other analysts to retrieve sensitive information for him. He was voiced by Oliver Milburn. History John was born a Sage. He is also a primary member of the Instruments of the First Will, who has infiltrated Abstergo. Utilizing the Assassins John was, at some point, approached by Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane, in order to infiltrate Abstergo Entertainment and gain access to its servers, in the hopes of uncovering information regarding the fate of Desmond Miles' body following the events that took place in the Grand Temple. John took advantage of this opportunity and eagerly set about using the Assassins to gain access to the building, in order to affect his own plan to reincarnate Juno, the former wife of his past incarnation. Over the first few weeks of his employment John asked a number of different researchers for favors, but was repeatedly turned down by them. Eventually, on October 29, a new research analyst joined the company, and became the first to agree to help John. He first spoke with the analyst over the company-issued earpiece, giving the employee varying levels of security clearance in order to access the Abstergo mainframe and download files, he then tasked the analyst with delivering the files to Rebecca Crane, who would be waiting in the building's main lobby disguised as a courier. Eventually, after several repeated hackings, Abstergo began to suspect the research analyst and placed the entire research team under isolation. John, not wanting to lose his proxy, promised Melanie Lemay, the acting head of the Sample 17 Project, that he would identify the hacker, while at the same time directing the analyst to Abstergo's cloud server, ostensibly in order to wipe away any evidence of their wrongdoing. Listening in over the earpiece, John waited patiently as his plan for Juno to possess the analyst body failed; Juno was not yet strong enough to possess a host, existing only in a state capable of occupying various information networks across the globe. Realizing his plan had failed, John became furious, screaming down the comlink as the analyst returned to the Animus. Death Shortly thereafter, as the analyst finished their research of Edward Kenway's memories, John entered their security bunker and injected a poison into their bloodstream, in the hopes of weakening them enough to allow Juno to assume control of the body. Meeting face to face with the analyst for the first time, he revealed himself to be a Sage, a reincarnation of Aita, one of the members of the First Civilization. He even spoke with an inflection similar to that of his predecessor, the pirate Bartholomew Roberts. By this time, Abstergo had come to take the research analyst into custody, but found themselves locked out of the room by John. As John revealed his motives to the research analyst, the security team managed to force their way in. John stood up and screamed for his beloved to guide him into "the Grey" as the Abstergo security team killed him. John's actions subsequently convinced Melanie that he had been the real culprit behind the hacks. Abilities and Equipment *'IT Expert': He is the head of IT at the Abstergo Montreal facility. He was even able to perform hacks and even cover his tracks. *'Manipulation': He was secretly manipulating the Assassins by giving them info so as to attack the Templars and keep their main focus away from the hackings of the company. He was also manipulation the analyst to serve as a vessel for Juno to transfer her essence into. *'Sage DNA': It is later revealed that he is a Sage, a reincarnation of Aita, a deceased Isu deity and the husband of Juno. As such, he has Aits's consciousness and memories. His blood can be used to open up First Civilization sites such as the Observatory. Navigation de:John Standish Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Oppressors Category:Cult Leaders Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Blackmailers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chaotic Evil